Halo: Resistance (ITE)
Plot July 7th, 2554. A date, that, for the Venezian people, marks the first day of the Venezian People's Republic, and the day the governing style they had fought to be free from returned. A junta of seven Venezian militia officers took over, and Venezia became a military dictatorship, hell-bent on the subjugation of the Inner Colonies and Earth. Among this new oppressive government lies a new group, The Fifth Column, a group of Venezians, both civilian and military, who hope to end the VPR's reign of terror, and install a government more like that which had governed before. Dramatis Persona File:CptSoap.jpg|Sergeant Gordon Samuels, Venezian People's Army File:HAWX2_2012-03-22_22-18-23-86.jpg|Captain Władysław Atze, Venezian People's Air Force File:Model_pilot.jpg|Lieutenant Sarah Wilson, Venezian People's Air Force File:250px-Wolfhound_reflect.jpg|Defense Officer Zachary Aladon, Venezian People's Navy, Naval Infantry File:250px-Aleksandr_Treskayev.jpg|Colonel Yuri Dawson, Venezian People's Republic File:282px-ODST_Team_Leader.png|Gunnery Sergeant , {|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" |valign="top" style="padding:5px;"| Chapter 1 First Contact March 2nd, 2558 Above Venezia 0432 Hours, New Tyne Local Time "Atze, wake up!" Władysław Atze awoke to himself being shook and the shrieking of alarms inside his dorm room on the Venezian orbital station above the planet. "Huh, what's up?" he asked groggily, after seeing that the person shaking him was his Radar Intercept Officer, Sarah Wilson, and she was in full flight gear. "They just detected a group of ships incoming towards the planet, and they've given us orders to scramble!" she said, with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice. Swinging himself out of his bed, Atze bounded across the room, and got to getting his gear on. Opening up the closet, he grabbed his olive green flightsuit, and began fitting on the needed life support equipment. After fitting on his flightsuit and anti-g equipment, Atze grabbed his flight helmet and oxygen mask, and turned to Wilson, who was still standing in the doorway to his dorm. "You finally ready?" she asked. "Yeah, let's go." Atze responded as he squeezed past her and began walking down the hallway, trying to avoid the station's security and maintenance officers, who were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, going through the stated procedures in case of a full blown invasion. Slowing his jog as he approached the hangar his Saber was in, Atze halted at a computer in front of the entrance, grabbed a computer chip which would transmit his orders to his aircraft, before handing another to Sarah. Crouching, Atze scanned his retinas, and the door to the hangar slid open, revealing his Saber, with ground crew scrambling around trying to get last minute checks done, and one Huragok, who was quite calm despite the pandemonium around him, tending to anything he saw needed repair. "She ready?" he asked the ground crew officer, who nodded in response. "Thanks." Atze said as he grabbed onto the crew ladder, and hoisted himself into the cockpit of the fighter. Sitting down, Atze cursed as he tried to fit the belt on. But after about thirty seconds of cursing, he finally fitted it on, and it was snug, as it was supposed to be. Flipping several switches, Atze heard the Saber's engines begin to warm up, a fact proven by the lighting up of the panels and his helmet's heads-up display. Plugging the chip in, a cluster of dots appeared on the NAV system, signifying targets. Checking over the data readouts, it appeared everything was good to fly. Hooking in his oxygen, Atze also checked, and saw the oxygen was flowing as normal. "Everything good back there Sarah?" he asked. "Yep." she replied. "Alright, let's get going." Atze said. Keying up his COM, Atze continued "Alright boys, get rid of the crew ladder, and on my mark, vent the hangar and open the doors." "Roger that." came the response from the ground crew officer. Flipping another switch, Atze looked as the canopy closed and locked, protecting those inside from the inhospitable atmosphere of space. "Alright, we're ready." Atze said. "Open the hangar doors." "Right. Opening doors." came the response. Within seconds, klaxons began sounding, and the air vented out. After that, the hangar doors opened, revealing the inky blackness of space, dotted with the white specks of stars. Hitting the throttle to full power, Atze rocketed out of the hangar, before drawing back on the power. So long as he didn't pull it back to slow the fighter down, the Saber would keep on going. Putting the fighter on a course towards the alleged 'invasion fleet', Atze looked around, and even saw the El Fusilado, the flagship of the Venezian People's Navy, on course for the contacts. Approaching the so-called 'warships', it became very obvious to Atze that they were not warships. There were seven ships, all of which bore the silhouette of a civilian cargo ship. Over his COM, he heard a transmission come, addressed towards the contacts. "Unknown contacts, this is the El Fusilado, Venezian People's Navy, immediately state your intentions." After a few seconds, a static laden response came. "El Fusilado, this is Henry Daniels, captain of the lead ship. We are laden with refugees from the Covenant. We need to land immediately." "Captain Daniels, that is a negative. You have to, and will, comply with our orders, and be searched for spy equipment before we allow you to land." "That is impossible Venezia. We have to land now!" "You will comply!" "I will not! These people need help now!" On the Venezian military COM channel, a simple order came. "Launch Pelicans, board and seize control of those ships!" the commander of the El Fusilado sternly ordered. "Saber, disable those ships." he continued. Atze's mouth went dry. Now his time to choose had come. He chose. He would serve the people better if he was not in a military prison. "God forgive me." he mouthed to himself as he turned the fighter on course for the ships, flicking the master arm switch and sighting on the engines of one of the ships. Depressing the red button on the control stick, the Saber's cannons opened fire, the high explosive rounds shredding the engines of one. Turning his sights, Atze destroyed the engines of three more ships. But, rather than performing a Half Cuban 8, which would allow him to much more quickly destroy the rest, Atze instead performed a wide Chandelle, slowly turning, and, by the time he had turned and was on course, the Pelicans from the Venezian warships had already docked with and boarded the ships, meaning he could not open fire, with the excuse of not wanting to kill any Naval Infantry. As he continued to orbit the ships, Atze heard the crackle of gunfire over his headsets. "Sir, they're armed with UNSC weapons! We're taking heavy casualties! Destroy the ships once we evacuate, we can't seize control!" yelled one of the Naval Infantry commanders, and, within the minute, the Pelicans began breaking off as the warships moved in for the kill. Point defense guns firing in all directions, the ships were quickly destroyed. Purposefully turning away from the carnage that he could not bear to look at, Atze turned back towards the station. Returning to the hangar, once it had repressurized, Atze opened the canopy, and climbed out, trying to conceal the shaking of his hands as he briskly walked out of the hangar and headed back toward his dorm. Quickly closing the door, Atze collapsed on his bed, and, reaching under the sheets, pulled out a tiny Chatter device, one that had been modified to be unable to be "ghosted" or spied upon. Pulling up a list of contacts, Atze sent a short message to another member of his group. "Incident. Involved 7 ships. Info needed. Military or civilian?" went the message. Atze received a response in seconds. It read "Will find out. Get leave for next weekend, meet me at bar." Quickly hiding the device as he heard Wilson opening the door, Atze looked as he walked in. "Tired?" she asked. "Yeah." he replied, shrugging off his equipment and throwing it in the closet. Unzipping his flightsuit and hanging it up, Atze climbed back into bed, and set his alarm for 1100 Hours, the time of his and Sarah's next patrol. "You sleeping too?" he asked. "Yep." she replied, unzipping her own flightsuit and jumping into the bunk above Atze. "Sometimes, I wish I had never defected." Atze thought to himself. Here he was, serving another totalitarian government, he wanted to find himself in another relationship, but with his resistance ties, it would be too dangerous. The Searcher March 2nd, 2558 New Tyne, Venezia 0540 Hours, New Tyne Local Time Ding! At the sound of his Chatter receiving a message, Naval Infantry Defense Officer Zachary Aladon pulled the tiny PDA out of his pocket, and looked at it. 'New Message', the screen read. Tapping the icon, Aladon read it. It read 'Incident. Involved 7 ships. Info needed. Military or civilian?-WA'. Looking around to make sure no one was snooping around, Aladon typed out a response 'Will find out. Get leave for next weekend, meet me at bar.', and slid the Chatter back into his BDU pocket. "I hate being in intelligence." Aladon thought as he tried to think up a way to get into Colonel Dawson's office, and get the documents he'd need. Dawson was the director of naval operations. If anyone would have information on the incident that Atze was talking about, it would be him. As Aladon was thinking, he was cut off by the door he was guarding opening, and Colonel Yuri Dawson walking out. Snapping to attention, Aladon rendered a salute and greeted the Colonel. "Freedom forever!" he said, and the Colonel muttered a response. Now was his chance. But the hallway and office were covered in cameras, and the next patrol was due in a matter of minutes. How was he going to get that information and not get caught? He could not simply hit the panic button and have the other undercover resistance fighters storm the building. They did not have enough manpower to do that. "Hrm." Aladon thought. His shift guarding the office ended in a few minutes, and then he was scheduled to take over watching the cameras. "Got it." he thought as the next patrol turned the corner. "Hey." he said to the other guards. "My shift up?" he continued. "Yeah. Head down to the surveillance room." they responded. Aladon obliged them, stepping away from his post, and walking down the hallways of the building. While it was the center of government, and as a result one of the nicer buildings in New Tyne, the building still bore the scars of the battles it had witnessed over the years. Some of the walls were still scorched, others had holes in them from shrapnel and bullets. Heading down the stairs, Aladon walked through the lobby, which itself was filled with men in uniform, junta officials in plain suits and ties, and various other people. Walking into what looked like a utility closet, Aladon knocked twice on the Titanium-A door, and presented his ID to the camera. "Ah, Zach, are you a sight for sore eyes." said the man inside, Fred Xavier, as he opened the door. "My shift up?" he asked. "Yeah." Aladon responded as he walked in, and Xavier walked out. Closing and locking the door, Aladon took a seat in front of the wall of monitors. "Office number seven, office number seven..." Aladon muttered as he searched for the camera view in the office. "Gotcha." he said as he found the correct camera. The office was as it had been when the Colonel left. Zooming in on Dawson's computer, Aladon plugged a chip into the system to record the footage he was taking. While it was grainy, the message's words could still be read. As he looked at the message, Aladon mouthed it to himself. "Seven ships destroyed at 0446 New Tyne Local Time. Originally believed to be UNSC warships, the ships proceeded to declare they were carrying refugees, however, they refused to comply with our orders, and as a result, were assumed to be UNSC Navy spyships or clandestinely ferrying supplies, and boarded. However, during the boarding, our forces came under fire from MA-series rifles, and believed they were undercover UNSC forces. Upon further analysis, this was discovered to not be the case. Recommend immediate coverup and recovery of bodies by Division Thirty Four. -Admiral Francis Corchoran, Venezian People's Navy" That was more information than Atze was going to need, thought Aladon, as he removed the chip, and continued to watch the monitors. He was going to need to rent out the back room of The Rubble Tavern...again, he thought. But he feared for his and the group's safety. This discovery could very well push Atze to start the intended coup far earlier than possible, and he needed to keep him cool, lest he start the rebellion and destroy everything they had worked for over the past four years since the rise of the Venezian People's Republic. But only time would tell. Until then, he was stuck staring at a bunch of screens until his day was over. Discoveries March 11th, 2558 Above Venezia 2346 Hours, New Tyne Local Time They were beautiful. And he would have to destroy them if they later did not join him. A wave of conflicting emotions washed over Władysław Atze as he walked around the perimeter of New Tyne Air Force Base, and heard the droning of aircraft engines. Looking up, Atze saw two AT-7's, more than likely UNSC Air Force surplus bought off the black market, thundering down the runway, their turboprop engines screaming to make sure they got into the air before they ran out of the makeshift runway. And make it they did. Watching as the silhouettes of the COIN aircraft rose into the air right above his head, Atze smiled, almost somberly, as the two aircraft banked towards the north, more than likely to support the Venezian People's Army troops fighting groups of UNSC backed insurgents. In the distance, he could see the dull orange glow of something burning as the conflict continued. As he continued walking, Atze began to think. Who was right? It certainly was not the Venezian People's Republic, or at least the administration in charge right now. But at the same time, the UNSC were not much better. If they returned and took back Venezia, what kind of revenge would they impose for a colony having the gall to want to decide its own destiny. All Atze could hope for was a peace negotiated with the UNSC that kept Venezia independent, but also made it neutral in war. It was a gamble, but it was better to gamble and hope things panned out right, rather than continue to live under the junta. Rumors abounded of entire towns swept up in the middle of the night and taken away to places unknown. Category:In The End